Indianersommer
by eyeris
Summary: Eine traurige Geschichte über Seto und Téa. OneShot. Warnung: Character Death. Seto x Téa


Disclaimer: Not mine, not ever.

-----------------------  
  


**_Indian Summer  
_**

Seine Schritte hallten durch die leeren Gänge des Krankenhauses, verklangen, so schien es ihm, in weiter Ferne. Nicht viele Patienten und noch weniger Besucher hielten sich zu dieser Zeit des Tages hier auf, und auch er war nur hier, weil ihn vor einer knappen Viertelstunde das Klingeln seines Handys aus einer Sitzung geholt hatte. Er hatte diesen Augenblick gefürchtet, seit er davon gewusst hatte. Nun war der Anfang vom Ende gekommen.  
  
Als er am Schwesternzimmer der Station vorbeiging, warf er einen kurzen Blick hinein und nickte den beiden Krankenschwestern, die heute Nacht Dienst hatte, zu. Einem Gefühl folgend, das er nicht genau platzieren konnte, beschleunigte er seine Schritte. Ihm entging die Sorge und das Mitgefühl in den Gesichtern der beiden Frauen, mit denen sie dem jungen Mann mit den traurigen ozeanblauen Augen hinterhersahen.  
  
Er steuerte auf eine bestimmte Türe zu, eine Türe, durch die er im vergangenen Sommer so oft getreten war, jedes Mal mit neuer, nie zu erstickender Hoffnung. Doch dieses Mal war anders. Heute hatte er Angst. Angst vor dem, was in diesem Raum auf ihn warten würde.  
  
Er hob seine Hand, klopfte vorsichtig an das dünne Holz, und trat dann, ohne ein „Herein" abzuwarten, einfach ein.  
  
Seine Augen fielen sofort auf die bleiche, ausgemergelte Gestalt, die einsam und verlassen im Bett neben dem Fenster lag. Schmerz schlich sich in sein Herz, als die junge Frau auf dem Bett ihren Kopf drehte und ihn ansah. Ansah mit Augen, in denen so viel mehr war als Schmerz und Verzweiflung. Sie waren lebendig, lebendiger als er sich jemals gefühlt hatte. Und das erstaunlichste war, dass sie ihn ohne eine einzige Spur von Angst anblickten. In dem Himmelblau ihrer Regenbogenhaut schimmerte ein Frieden und ein Vertrauen, die ihm seine Kehle eng werden ließen.  
  
Deshalb war es auch die junge Frau, die als erste das Wort ergriff.  
  
„Schön, dass du gekommen bist, Seto", sagte sie mit einer Stimme, die nicht mehr als ein Flüstern war, und dennoch mit dem leichten Versuch eines Lächelns.  
  
Seto erwiderte dieses Lächeln mit einer Zuversicht, die er nicht besaß. Jeden Moment, den er länger in diesem Zimmer verweilte, drohte er von innen heraus zu zerbrechen. Er konnte schon die Tränen fühlen, die sich in seinen Augenwinkeln sammelten.  
  
„Für dich würde ich doch alles tun, meine Kleine", sagte er leise, während er vorsichtig nach der schmalen Hand griff, die neben ihrem Körper auf dem weißen Laken lag. Es sollte scherzhaft klingen, wie damals, als er sie geärgert hatte, weil sie fast einen Kopf kleiner war als er, und sie damit immer wieder aufgezogen hatte. Doch es wollte ihm nicht so recht gelingen. Das anfängliche Ärgernis hatte sich schnell zu einem Kosenamen entwickelt, der ihn nun an eine Zeit erinnerte, die er jetzt, im Nachhinein, nur schlicht als glücklich bezeichnen konnte. Ein Gedanke, der ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen in seiner Brust verursachte.  
  
Téa schien das nicht zu bemerken, denn ihr Lächeln vertiefte sich.  
  
„Ich weiß", flüsterte sie. Der Druck ihrer Finger an seiner Hand wurde kaum merklich stärker. „Darf ich dich um etwas bitten?", fragte sie dann.  
  
„Natürlich", sagte Seto sanft.  
  
Die junge Frau drehte langsam den Kopf. Sie sah nun nicht mehr ihn an, sondern blickte aus dem Fenster, hinauf in das unendliche Blau des Himmels. Lange Zeit sagte sie nichts, sondern starrte einfach nur hinaus.  
  
„Kannst du mich nach draußen bringen?"  
  
-----------------------  
  
Seto wusste, dass es keine gute Idee gewesen war, schon in dem Moment, als er zugestimmt hatte. Doch wer war er, einer Todkranken einen Wunsch zu verweigern?  
  
Er saß auf einer Bank im Park des Krankenhauses. Téa hatte ihren Kopf in seinen Schoß gelegt, und beide sahen auf den Fluss hinaus, auf den die Sonne, die gerade die Wipfel der höchsten Bäume am jenseitigen Ufer berührte, eine glitzernde Spur zauberte. Alles, das bunte Laub, das sanft plätschernde Wasser, die vereinzelten Wolken, die über den Himmel zogen, waren in das warme, goldene Licht des Herbstes getaucht.  
  
Doch dafür hatte Seto nicht einen einzigen Blick übrig. Seine Augen wurden von der jungen Frau festgehalten, die blass und kraftlos auf der Bank lag und alles um sie herum mit einer solchen Bestimmtheit verinnerlichte, als würde sie das alles heute zum letzten Mal sehen. Seine Hand wanderte zu der Stelle, die einmal von einem wunderschönen braunen Haarschopf geziert worden war, und deren Kahlheit heute von einem dunkelroten Tuch verborgen wurde. Mit langsamen Bewegungen strich er über ihren Kopf, als er sich plötzlich an die Worte des Arztes am Telefon erinnerte. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach Recht hatte. Heute _war_ das letzte Mal, dass sie die Welt so sehen würde.  
  
Bevor er es verhindern konnte, löste sich eine Träne aus seinem Augenwinkel, rann seine Wange hinab und tropfte auf die Schläfe der jungen Frau.  
  
Sie schien nicht mit so etwas gerechnet zu haben, wenn er die Verwunderung, die in ihrem Blick lag, richtig deutete. Mit einem feinen Lächeln streckte sie den Arm aus und trocknete mit ihrem Daumen die salzige Nässe, die die Träne auf ihrem Weg hinterlassen hatte.  
  
„Warum weinst du?", fragte sie ruhig, ihre Hand immer noch auf seiner Wange liegend.  
  
Seto kämpfte mit sich selbst, als sich weitere Tränen in seinen Augen sammelten. Er sollte sie aufmuntern, wie er es den ganzen Sommer lang getan hatte. Er sollte der Stärkere sein, wie er es sein ganzes verdammtes Leben lang gewesen war, der Tröstende, nicht umgekehrt. Warum war es nur so schwierig, hier in ihrer Gegenwart die Fassung zu bewahren? Was war an ihr so anders?  
  
„Ich will dich nicht verlieren", beantwortete er seine eigene Frage auf eine Art und Weise, die er nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Zumindest nicht für ihn. Seine eigene, große Hand legte sich sanft über ihre kleine und presste sie an sein Gesicht auf der verzweifelten Suche nach Nähe. _Ich will dich nicht verlieren …  
  
_Téa konnte ihre Überraschung nicht verbergen. „Warum solltest du mich verlieren?", wollte sie von ihm wissen.  
  
Seto sah sie ungläubig an. _Das konnte nicht sein … _„Hat dir der Arzt nichts gesagt?"  
  
Die junge Frau schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf, zu schwach, um zu sprechen.  
  
Nur noch mit Mühe konnte Seto die Tränen zurückhalten. „Der Arzt", sagte er leise, „er hat mich vorhin angerufen. Er hat gesagt, dass du …" Seine Stimme brach. Warum hatte man es ihm überlassen? Warum er? _Wie sagt man einer jungen Frau, dass sie die Nacht nicht überleben wird?  
  
_Téa sah ihn aufmerksam an. Sie verfolgte den Weg einer weiteren Träne, nur um dann wieder mit ihrem Blick zu seinen ozeanblauen Augen zurückzukehren und um in ihnen zu lesen wie in einem offenen Buch. Und um die Antwort zu finden.  
  
„Ich werde sterben", wisperte sie.  
  
Seto nickte, bevor er einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn presste. „Heute Nacht", flüsterte er, seine Lippen immer noch sanft auf ihre Haut gedrückt.  
  
„Heute Nacht", wiederholte Téa leise. „Heute Nacht …"  
  
Langsam hob Seto wieder seinen Kopf und sah sie mit einer Zärtlichkeit an, von der er niemals gedacht hätte, dass er sie in diesem Umfang empfinden konnte. Und noch weitaus mehr erstaunte ihn der Ausdruck in ihren Augen. Aus ihnen leuchtete ihm eine Kraft und eine Entschlossenheit entgegen, die die Macht hatten, bis über den Tod hinaus zu existieren.  
  
Irgendetwas zerbrach in diesem Moment in ihm und eine weitere Träne suchte sich ihren Weg über seine Wange.  
  
„Weine nicht", sagte sie, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, die himmelblauen Augen strahlend. „Wir werden uns wiedersehen. In einer anderen Welt."  
  
„Ich weiß", antwortete Seto leise, bevor jeder der beiden seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Sonne zuwandte, die in diesem Augenblick am glutroten Abendhimmel hinter den ebenso roten Kronen der Bäume verschwand. Lange Minuten vergingen, jeder der beiden in Gedanken versunken.  
  
„Seto?", flüsterte Téa plötzlich.  
  
„Ja, meine Kleine?", antwortete er, den Blick immer noch auf die Stelle gerichtet, an der die Sonne sich von diesem Tag verabschiedet hatte.  
  
„Erfüllst du mir einen letzten Wunsch?"  
  
Seto sah zu ihr hinab, und bevor er überhaupt darüber nachdenken konnte, hatte sein Mund die Antwort geformt und ausgesprochen. „Jeden."  
  
„Würdest du … würdest du mich küssen?", fragte sie. Auf seinen verwunderten Blick hin fuhr sie fort: „Ich möchte nur ein einziges Mal in meinem Leben wissen, wie es sich anfühlt, geliebt zu werden."  
  
In ihrem Gesicht spiegelten sich ihre Gedanken, die Absurdität, die darin lag, ausgerechnet ihn, Seto Kaiba, um einen Kuss zu bitten. Téa wollte den Kopf wieder zu Seite drehen, als Seto sanft seine Hand auf ihre Wange legte und ihre Augen mit den seinen festhielt.  
  
So unvernünftig es vielleicht auch war, Seto konnte ihr diese Bitte nicht abschlagen, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte. Langsam senkte er seinen Kopf und drückte seine Lippen mit unendlicher Zärtlichkeit auf die ihren. Er spürte ihre Wärme, ihre Nähe, und das war alles was er brauchte, um von einem nie gekannten Gefühl des Glücks erfüllt zu werden. Ihr Mund öffnete sich, als er mit seiner Zunge vorsichtig an ihrer Oberlippe entlangfuhr, und ihre Zungen bewegten sich gemeinsam in einem Rhythmus, der so alt war wie die Zeit selbst.  
  
Nach einem letzten, behutsamen Kuss auf ihre nun wieder geschlossenen Lippen löste er sich von ihr und sah sie an. Er streichelte ihr mit einem Finger langsam über ihre Schläfe, vorbei an ihren Augen, die sie immer noch geschlossen hielt, und an ihrer Wange hinab.  
  
„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er mit einem traurigen Lächeln.  
  
Er sah wieder hinaus auf den Fluss, beobachtete, wie die Abenddämmerung von Osten her heraufzog und den Himmel mit dem dunkelblauen Samt der Nacht bedeckte, den nur der Herbst zustandebringen vermochte.  
  
Nach einer Weile sah Seto wieder zu der jungen Frau hinab, die ruhig in seinem Schoß lag. Und als er ihre immer noch gesenkten Lider erblickte wurde ihm bewusst, dass Téa ihre Augen nie wieder öffnen würde.  
  
Mit einem schmerzerfüllten Lächeln strich er ihr vorsichtig mit einem Finger über das Gesicht und berührte sanft ihre geschlossenen Augen, die ihn nie wieder mit ihrem strahlenden Himmelblau verzaubern würden. Ein leises Seufzen entwich seinen Lippen, als er seinen Blick wieder auf den Fluss richtete.  
  
Der Mond, voll und in einem silbernen Licht glänzend, das nicht von dieser Welt schien, wanderte hinter einer Wolke hervor und spiegelte sich im dunklen Wasser des Flusses. Er brachte eine Hoffnung mit sich, die Seto zu diesem Zeitpunkt fast aufgegeben hatte. Seine Augen füllte sich wieder mit Tränen, doch senkte er schnell seine Lider, und keine einzige fand den Weg heraus.  
  
Er wollte das letzte Versprechen, das er Téa gegeben hatte, halten, koste es, was es wolle. Er würde nicht weinen …  
  
Denn er war sich sicher, dass auch sie ihr letztes Versprechen halten würde …  
  
_Wir werden uns wiedersehen …_


End file.
